Daybreak Chapter 3
by TwilightRPWritingContest
Summary: Entry 31: By Tasha.V.Q. "This is from Leah's POV, and her chance to find love, only she stubbles on the forbidden kind. This is in the midst of the action when it's just kicking off. The pack is being called together since a massacred body has been discovered on their land. This is only three chapters of the original story, and I have introduced some characters of my own creation."


DAYBREAK- CHAPTER THREE

"What's wrong with you, stop itching man, its freaking me out."

"I wouldn't be if you had come back last night. I-I didn't get a chance to change." Dorian stopped the car.

"Are you crazy? God man, you're taking this whole no shifting thing to a new level."

"I can handle it."

Dorian just laughed, "Get out of my car."

"What? We're in the middle of nowhere!"

"You can either get out and shift for the night, or walk to the bar and I'll meet you there. Your choice"

"You're a dick you know that." Shoving the door open Adam got out slamming it back as hard. All he could hear was Dorian's laugh as he speed away. Still scratching his arms, Adam began walking to the bar feeling himself slipping from his human mind into the wolf.

_Meanwhile…._

"Think Leah, come on think! Jen! Jen, where are you!" she was frantic, her eyes darting and searching every dark ally in the empty street. Then she started running, wilder and faster. "Jen! JENNY! It's Leah!"

Then she spotted someone walking towards the bar. He had on dark blue jeans and a black shirt over his broad shoulders, he also look very pissed off. He spotted her and even from a distance Leah could make out his golden yellow eyes as he swiped back his curly brown hair. And then it happened. She didn't understand how and couldn't explain how she felt. She just knew.

She had always thought about how it would feel, believing that it would never happen to her. Her memories of Sam and the pain in her heart released, because in that instant, Leah Clearwater imprinted with the stranger across the street.

The guy called out to her, dropping his cigarette. Instinctively- she ran, panicked and too confused.

She ran back to the bar, and then suddenly she smelt something familiar, the flowery scent of Jens perfume. She followed it quickly as it headed to the back of the bar, as she got closer Leah noticed that it reached off into the forest. Back at the entrance she could hear the voices of the guys from the bar fight, obviously looking for a rematch. They had also caught the attention of the guy following her, blocking him from passing them.

Without hesitation Leah ducked the lower branches and headed into the forest. As she ran the small branches scratched at her legs, the skin healed fast enough but not before small droplets of blood escaped the small wounds. She didn't care about the pain or the sudden imprint- no she wouldn't call it that- she couldn't think about that now, Jen was in trouble and it was Leah's fault. She had sent the drunken girl outside a dangerous bar _alone_. If the Jen was hurt, Leah was going to kill the guy who took her. She didn't care how close to Quileute land she was, when she caught the guy _she would kill him_.

Leah gagged. The stench of fresh blood mingled with the scent of Jens flowery perfume.

She knelt beside her best friend's body, her knees sinking into the warm blood, the need to gag took over but she ignored it. Tears whelmed up in Leah's eyes as she glazed at the thick slashes at Jen's throat. Leah whispered to her, nudging her body "Jen, please wake up Jen. No-O'h god! Jen!" Her blue eyes were still open, staring into the distance and her mouth hung slightly open as though she were going to whisper back to Leah. Blood washed out her blonde hair and covered her grey cotton shirt. Reacting slightly late, Leah heard the sound of movement behind her.

She swiped at the tears at her eyes, pure livid angry replacing her system. She wanted revenge. The figure moved amongst the shadows, for a moment Leah thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. She couldn't have possibly seen a _wolf_. The thought disappeared when the figure moved into the moonlight, and then her heart broke. It was the guy from across the street.

She looked at the figure closely, his features held partly the same as the guy she had seen, but his clothes and hair were distinctly different. He wore a thick leather jacket and his hair was greasy and straight. Suddenly, realization came to her as she analyzed his scent. It was the same strange scent that was in the clearing with the body of the dead girl. Leah stood frozen, it couldn't be true but she had to find out.

'What are you?' He was surprised by her question and stunned as she moved to a fighter's stance, the intoxicating smell of her ancient blood that ran wild as her heart beat rapidly. There was something unfamiliar and mysterious in the dark haired girl and he knew then that he needed her strange blood, craved it more than air to breath. They stood this way, both deciphering each other. Leah knew he wasn't a shifter, but she wanted him to say it, to say what she believed was true.

She shifted putting more weight on her left leg; if he lunged she had a quick advantage to deliver a harsh blow that would through him off enough for her get away. Maybe. Or it would just piss him off, a lot. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she was frightened. The images of the massacred body of the young girl flashed through her mind, her instincts kicked out at her to run and her natural fear of men that follow girls in the dark crept up. She felt more human then wolf, weak and defenseless. She doubted her ability to run fast, something about the steady way he moved felt domineering. Like he was examining her, toying with her the way a cat would toy with a mouse. She also could leave Jen alone with him; she wouldn't leave her alone again.

Annoyingly he laughed; it was a deep throaty sound that resonated in his chest. His eyes were cast in shadow from his hair. Even as he spoke, there was a slight mocking and dangerous tone in his voice. "Maybe I should be asking you that question." He seemed to laugh at every word as he spoke. 'I am the cursed one, the_reaper_, the _beast_, the _lycan_, little girl I am a _were_.' He growled slightly on the last word, his eyes pinning her movements and the smile on his face turned slightly distorted as he lunged at her. Retaliation replaced instead with fear, her body jerked backwards in an empty attempt to get away.

His body pinned her against the hard wood of a tree, she could feel the blood beginning to pour from scrapes as she fought against him. She cried out in pain, relentless tears filling her eyes. This excited him, he sniffed at the blood, this close she could see the burning red of his eyes, framed in the beautiful face of a young man. His body was burning hot making his scent more pungent, the stale smell of burnt wood and his breath of blood as he laughed in her face. It was the last thing her consciousness remembered before she passed out.


End file.
